Crossover association
by NACHOIMG
Summary: "Adventure, action, new worlds to explore and many things more all here on the crossover association"  THE NAME IS HORRIBLE  "SHUT UP I KNOW"
1. Chapter 1

Crossover association

In a Little room there are only a desk and an idiot sleeping on said desk … WAKE UP DAMMIT!

"ZZZZZZZZZ huh, dude what are you doing in my office?" The young man said still sleepy.

The god dammed recruitment video, stand up we have work to do, the young man stood up from his chair with a height of about 190cm, he was chubby with a broad body structure, his hair black and could be considered a disaster zone because of how messy it was and his eyes were light brown…he also had quite a lot of acne.

"Hey it's not that much, and why are you narrating? Isn't this a video?"

SHUT UP AND WORK!

"Ok, calm down, alright we are the crossover association"

No matter how much I hear that name it still sucks

"SHUT UP I KNOW!"

Wow a little grumpy today?

"We are the crossover association, we created a weird technology that allows us to cross over to different words THAT'S WHY WE HAVE A HORRIBLE NAME but this allows us to study different things about those words because no rule is applicable in every world, not just that we can get resources that we can't get in any other world also technology, fighting styles, culture and many other things"

And here comes the bad part folks.

"Yes, unfortunately because we used this technology like morons the first time we got our hands on it we pretty much went to show off… well not really there were many plans about opening trading lines with many words and having a big peaceful friendship, things went as well as you might have expected, thanks to us giving that technology to anyone we ended up creating what we call "crossover terrorism".

Wow creating your own enemy by accident, I have never heard that one before, I said sarcastically, he was now looking at me angrily.

"Well thanks to that there is people selling technology ages more advanced than they are supposed to own, slave trading and megalomaniacs trying to take over more than their own worlds"

You know for a recruitment video you have made a pretty bad job.

"Hooo yes I have to do that, if you want to enjoy adventure, knowledge or simply see some bat shit crazy stuff well come here, we are divided into zones, every zone has to explore, study and stop the "crossover terrorism" in it, you will be able to fight, explore, study and maybe forge alliances with other worlds, if you decide to join then good luck if you get assigned to zone 12 then I Nacho"

Hey that's the author's name this is just a shameless self-insert.

"You didn't say anything about the crossover terrorism and you are not saying anything about my name, understand?"

Ok, proceed.

"I give you a welcome to the zone I'm tha BOSS in" he turned to me angrily as if he had something to say with that statement.

Dude we are so fired, I said already knowing our fate.

"I know but the higher ops told me to do it so is their fault for being morons"

Yeah I know if we end up in the street I hunt rats and you ask for change.

"Deal"

**Two months later **

"We are afraid to tell you that your video was subpar but with some editing we MIGHT able to use it, yours truly "the morons"…P.S. we cut your pay" Nacho was reading in a monotone voice the letter we got after sending the video.

"You didn't edit anything out of that god forsaken video did you?" he said with an angry yet bored voice.

"No it looks like I forgot about that little part" I said trying to sound as innocent as possible to ease his anger.

"Don't worry about my anger I'm taking your payment as compensation" he said still sounding bored.

"Hey that's unfair" I said as my great plead for just-.

"STOP NARRATING DAMMIT!" he said angry interrupting me quite rudely.

"!" he screamed as his fist was going right to my fa-.

"I must punch quite slowly for him to say all that before it connected"

**Author's notes: **

So yeah my first try with fan fiction, to be clear I don't know where I'm going with this and who knows if I'm even continuing it just came in a moment of boredom who know I might be able to make some good stories and crossovers with this.

And please be gentle with me as I said I just said "hey I might as well publish something"


	2. Chapter 1 samurai party time

**Chapter 1: samurai party time! **

In a green hill there is a young man looking at the horizon he isn't very tall but has a strong build, his hair is long enough to reach his shoulders and his face makes him look younger than he is, he turns around and screams at the top of his lungs to a middle height man with short brown hair with thin built.

"Esau sir don't fall behind you're the one that's supposed to be training me" said the boy with a mocking tone.

"Shut up rookie… why am I training this kid?" the man only whispered those last words.

_Flash back_

"_I want my pay back" said Esau pretty much screaming at Nacho._

"_Can you get my pay back?" said Nacho not even bothering to look at him. _

"_No" Esau lowered his voice a little and started to worry a little. _

"_Are you willing to take another job to make up for my pay" Nacho continued still not looking at him. _

"_No, but why should I do that?" again his voice lower and with a bigger hint of worry than before. _

"_Who didn't edit the video and got me to lose my pay and only MY pay not anyone else's?" _

"_Me" Now Esau was hanging his head low. _

"_Can you explore the new world we discovered on the Capcom System?" _

"_Who is the leader of the explorers?" Esau said making a complete 180 now having his head tall full of pride. _

"_Good now get our new rookie Daniel and give him a little course about exploring a new world" Nacho said with a big smile on his face. _

"_Wait, Waza is the one in charge of training the rookies" _

"_Yeah he is training another group Daniel came here late and since you are here, why make him wait?" Nacho was finally looking at him in the eye still with that big smile. _

"_But why not-"Esau began but Nacho quickly interrupted "who is the leader of the explorers in this zone?" _

"_I am but-"Nacho again interrupted " who wants his money back?" at that Esau just stand mouth open as if to try to say something but sadly it never came out. _

_End of flash back. _

"Damn you money, why do I like you so much?" by the time the flash back ended he had already cached on with his student (swearing up a storm all the while).

"Hahaha looks like you finally cached on" Daniel said still with that mocking tone but when he turned to see his superior he wasn't even paying attention and was looking at the sky with a serious face, Daniel was about to ask him what happened but before he could Esau was already running at full speed ahead.

"What happened sir?" Daniel ran after his superior and asked the moment he cached on to him.

"We have been here a week now, pop quiz kid" Esau was still sounding very serious "what kind of places we have seen here?"

"Little Japanese rural villages, also castles, big open fields and fishing villages" Daniel was confused but he answered anyway.

"Good, now what kind of weapons do they have?" Esau asked not stopping for a second.

"Swords, bows, many weird choices for weaponry and guns in their early stages"

"Right answer, question number 3, in what state is this place right now?"

"Civil war sir" Daniel was getting more and more confused with the questions but he didn't want to get angry this now serious Esau.

"Great kid you are getting yourself an A, final question what do you think that thing could do in a battle field in this place" Esau pointed to the sky and Daniel quickly looked at that direction and couldn't believe his eyes.

It looked like a jet at that distance it was hard to say what exactly it was but 2 things were absolutely obvious, first that thing was flying and second it was not a bird, in this place were guns were still new and the only apparent form of transportation was a horse that thing was taking the sky proudly and when Daniel looked down it got even worse, there was an army there, troops marching to the battle field fully armed and in great number, Esau didn't even waited for him to answer when he continued.

"Exactly if that thing by any chance is a weapon it will not be a battle what those soldiers will get, it will be a one way trip to a meat grinder" Esau said running even faster now.

"Then we stop it if it is?" Daniel asked in a strangely excited way.

"Kid you just won an A+" Esau had a big grin on his face at that moment.

**MEANWHILE **

The "jet" looking at it more closely was a…seriously? a…robot samurai with a drill and jet pack included… I wish there was enough weed to make me imagine something like that, ok enough I have to describe it, the armor it wore was bulky and black it resembled the armor of a samurai with a necklace of enormous beads one extreme of it was on its shoulder the other touching the hip opposite to that shoulder and a pair of deer antlers in the helmet.

"It looks like I will have to face my mentor yet again" came a voice on the robot's back (someone is using a big samurai robot as a transportation, am I the only one that finds that awesome?), the voice belonged to a young man standing perfectly still on the robot's back, he wore a sleeveless hoodie and baggy pants both bright yellow as an armor he just had a chest plate, the waist armor and chain mail on his right arm and finally as a weapon he had brace knuckles that were gloves with a plate on the base of the fingers and armor for the back hand and wrists.

"!" were the robotic sounds that came from the…robot.

"Hahaha don't worry Tadakatsu I thinks I have become strong enough to face lord Shingen" said the young man with a whole hearted laugh (he also apparently speaks robot).

"!" again the sounds came from the robot.

"Do I really sound that worried?" said the young man letting his worry show.

When the robot landed it was an open field, quickly the troops that were spotted earlier cached on to them and started setting camp, when they were finished they all reunited with their lord to discuss strategy when the opposing army got to the field everyone started the preparative for battle.

The army on the command of that young man stood still as their lord spoke

"Friend I am sorry that I made you face this battle for we have lost many battles at the hands of lord Shingen but we have learned from those defeats, we have grown stronger and better than ever, let us show this country peace with this bond that bind us all and the spirit that lord Shingen… no this spirit that was shown to us by THE GREAT TIGER OF KAI!"

"Long live lord Ieyasu Tokugawa" with that said the troops went to fight the battle of their lives.

"!" Tadakatsu said turning his head to see to another direction, then looking to the eyes of his master.

"So Shimazu the beast is near?" he said thoughtfully giving his back to his most loyal general, then turning with a smile on his face "Who am I to forbid you to fight your rival?, please go ahead" he said to him with a warm smile.

"!" Tadakatsu said with a nod when he blasted off.

**With the original characters **

"Sir I think we lo…" Daniel was saying before the hand of his superior blocked his mouth and forcibly hid him next to him behind a tree.

"SHHHH we don't want them to hear us" they had almost cached on with the army when they saw the THING blasting off again, to that Daniel suggested that maybe was just a vehicle but because of it's out of place nature on this place protocol still demanded examination and a reason as to why it was there.

But there it was, looking at it closely it was (insert again description) and indeed was like a tin can on the plastic recycling center but to their surprise that thing was having a one-on-one fight with a swordsman, a really bulky old man with a reasonably long beard connected to his hair yet the top of his head was completely bald, his armor was a bulky shoulder pad on his right and a much smaller one on the left, also arm protection and armor on his right leg from his knee almost reaching his feet and his weapon was a giant sword at least a little taller than he was.

"We have to help him" Daniel said whispering almost panicking but Esau holds him in place.

"The old man is not even flinching" said Esau quickly.

Daniel turned to see him with a look that said "you're crazy" but then he heard a clash, to the surprise of both the match was looking quite even, the old man technique was really simple just over the head downward slashes with a forward step to add some strength but that strength was absolutely overwhelming, they could hear the roar of the wind when he swung his sword, feel a little shake on the ground and flying dust clouds every time their weapons clashed.

Then the robot took a charging stance with his drill on front the sound of a motor could be heard when he charged ahead his feet not leaving the ground, the old man simply put his sword in position and side stepped in the last second he could ready to give the robot a good hit on the shoulder but the robot changed the position of his foot sideway and just like he charged he dodge allowing him to position himself on the old man's back but when he was going to hit the man rolled away easily, another clash was heard.

"Tadakatsu looks like the army of your lord is already retreating" said the old man putting down his sword

"Looks like we will have to finish this another time" he said almost disappointed, the robot made a slight bow and went away to find his lord, when the robot was not in his field of vision he spoke.

"You know if you want to learn technique is much easier up close" he said looking to the tree.

"Sorry sir, we were passing by and saw that amazing battle" Esau came outside the hiding spot with his hands in the air then Daniel followed.

"When did you learn Japanese?" whispered Daniel since no one back in the base knew how.

"Be prepared I will teach you I'm tired of being the only translator of this damn language" Esau whispered back.

"So you two where just watching us fight?" said the old man.

"Yes, by the way could you tell us where that warrior went?" asked Esau as politely as he could.

"Tadakatsu went back with the Tokugawa army, but may I ask, what do you want with him?" the old man said a little curios.

"Hehe I just thought that I would get a good fight out of it" said Esau with a big grin.

"HAHAHAHA my name is Shimazu you are starting to get in my good side kid what's your name?" said the old man really surprised by the answer.

"Esau sir" was all the answer he gave.

"To find him just follow the army with bright yellow armors they are easy enough to spot and good luck kid if you are still alive after fighting Tadakatsu it will be my pleasure to have a duel with you" said Shimazu leaving the place.

"What a coincidence I was planning on fighting you after beating the other big guy" Esau said quite full of himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA I like you kid do try to keep yourself alive" having said that Shimazu left laughing quite loudly the whole time.

**Authors notes: **

I have only played the third sengoku basara game but I love it is a dynasty warriors stile game play but just like Devil may cry also from Capcom is over the top but this is to ridiculous levels this being a story with no cannon I can play a lot with it and I hope this is better than my first chapter.


End file.
